Los Doce Angeles Oscuros
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Uno de los Angeles no esta contento con los designios de su padre, la humanidad tal vez tenga una esperanza.


Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Los Doce Angeles Oscuros  
Doce Poemas de Tristeza.  
(Ese es el Título)

The Begining

Una entidad sin forma veia desde el infinito un planeta azul, cubierto la mayor parte por agua, en el cual una sola especie se había extendido como plaga. Padre, la tierra es un planeta con abundante vida, quizás hayan dejado de evolucionar los seres humanos - Trabis uno de los más poderoso Ángeles entro para hablar con esta entidad - pero ese no es motivo para acabar con la vida, debemos comprender porque los humanos dejaron su evolución y encaminarlos a ella, en lugar de destruirlos por lo que no hicieron. Pero la entidad sin forma no dijo nada, tan solo fue iluminada por varios rayos de luz que cambiaron de color, luego Trabis se fue. Que sea lo que tu decidas, el destino de la tierra así como la de todos sus habitantes esta escrito Mientras en la Tierra. Te lo digo este va a ser el proyecto más ambicioso de todos Gendo Ikari, futuro padre de Shinji se encontraba con la que un día sería su esposa. Por lo pronto deberemos dedicarle todo el tiempo disponible, lo primero que haremos es darle un nombre a ese niño, luego lo enviaremos a algún lado para que lo cuiden, El Proyecto es mucho más importante que el Pero antes de que el futuro Comandante de una de las organizaciones más poderosas de la Tierra pudiera agregar algo más, recibió una llamada. Lo tienen, perfecto, este va a ser el Primer Evangelizador, el Eva 01

La Historia ha iniciado, la Saga de Neon Genesis Evangelion, ha comenzado

El único inconveniente, es que no nos dedicaremos a eso, sino a ver aquello que se vio muy poco se vio en la serie, la historia detrás de los Angeles, o sea que viajaremos mucho tiempo antes

El Sufrimiento de un Angel.

El Décimo séptimo Angel, El Angel del Libre Deseo o simplemente Trabis como era conocido en el Infinito, se encontraba meditando, cuando una fuerza mística lo invadió, quizás era lo que había escuchado como tristeza, en uno de los tantos viajes de quizás su único amigo entre las deidades, Adam, el Primer Angel, el creador de la vida en todo el Cosmos, quien le había platicado tanto del Universo.

Desde el comienzo de la vida,

La Tierra, El Cosmos, El Infinito, El Tiempo

Desde el inicio de la nada,

Porque me siento tan mal, si dentro de poco podré abandonar este sagrado lugar para conocer lo que tanto me ha platicado Adam, porque me siento así, vació, sin fuerzas, sin vida, que es lo que me preocupa tanto como para desobedecer a mi padre.

He vivido en el silencio,

Kaworu miro hacia el infinito, a eso que llamaban Tierra, donde se encontraba la razón de sus angustias, fijó su atención en tres niños, tres personas, tres vidas, tres opciones de salvación ellos eran.

Eternamente,

Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami y Asuka Langley, que terrible destino les espera a ustedes tres

Mi misión es mi pesar

Shinji Ikari, quien fue abandonado por su propio padre, un chico inmaduro que se convertirá en la salvación de toda su especie, aun cuando esta, no sea digna de ser salvada y menos por el

Mi pesar es mi vida

Shinji, un chico que solo quería vivir una vida normal, como muchos lo han deseado como yo lo he anhelado, cuanto te he envidiado mi querido amigo, tuviste que madurar demasiado pronto, te admiro Shinji, tu si mereces ser llamado Angel

Mi tortura es la vida

Rei Ayanami, una creación de quizás los verdaderos enemigos de la humanidad, Gendo Ikari y la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, una creación formada de patrones genéticos, para un solo objetivo, servir a sus amos, cuanta tristeza se esconde en su alma, cuanta verdad en sus palabras

Aquella impuesta por mi creador

Un ser creado sin importar su vida, esclavizado a la voluntad de sus amos, para cumplir sobre todas las cosas Oh Rei, porque perder tiempo en vivir, cuando simplemente puedes morir, otra tomara tu lugar, que importara, aunque nunca fuiste un verdadero humano, empezaste a sentir simpatía por quienes te rodeaban, te importaban, te querían, simplemente, por quienes amabas aunque nunca lo fuiste, tu siempre serás para mi, el mejor de los seres humanos

Aquella impuesta, por mi

Kaworu soltó una lagrima y luego volvió a su meditación.

Oh humanidad.

El ángel inclino la cabeza un momento y luego volvió a hablar.

Mi único pecado

Sohryu Asuka Langley Zeppelin, una chica única entre todas, quizás su único defecto fue la soledad pobre Asuka, perdió sus sueños por madurar tan aprisa, intento esconder su debilidad, su miedo, tal vez viva una vida impulsiva y alocada, pero tan solo es una mentira

Es ser, lo que soy

Mientras más huya, más sola estará, porque no entenderá, que para ser adulto no es necesario pretender lo que no se es, mientras más adulta quiera ser, no pasara de una simple niña parecer, porque Asuka, porque

La vida es un misterio

Tres seres tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez, quizás sea esto, lo que necesiten para madurar, tal vez el fin de la humanidad no se pueda detener, pero si logramos al menos a estos seres cambiar, quizás el fin de la humanidad al menos a ellos pueda salvar.

El misterio esencial

Cual es mi preocupación, debo cumplir la voluntad de mi padre, todos los apóstoles así lo han dicho, los seres humanos merecen ser eliminados o no

Que intentamos comprender

Porque esta duda me corroe tanto, es que acaso Adam y Lilith tenían razón, cual es el sentido de la raza humana, porque el origen de Lilim

Buscamos en mil lugares

El fin de la Humanidad se ha dado y solo de ellos dependerá, la Salvación o tan solo, la Extinción

La verdad que poseemos.

Kaworu:

"**Lilim** sois todos vosotros nacidos de **Lilith**, el origen de la vida, responsables del **Tercer Impacto** porque habéis dejado de evolucionar". 


End file.
